


Avenir Commun

by Elerynna



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerynna/pseuds/Elerynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoruichi oblige Byakuya à se rendre sur Terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenir Commun

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Il l’avait revu après des centaines d’années quand le Commandant lui avait ordonné d’aller chercher sa sœur sur Terre avec son Vice-Capitaine. Byakuya c’était efforcé de ne pas répliquer au ton humoristique qu’avait prit Kisuke Urahara après qu’ils se soient croisé devant le Senkaimon. Après tout, lorsque celui-ci avait disparu de la Soul Society, le noble n’était qu’un adolescent. Mais cela l’avait profondément blessé. Car en même temps d’avoir vu disparaitre l’homme si étrange mais très instruit, il avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Yoruichi Shihoin. Et cela il ne l’avait pardonné à personne.

Il l’avait finalement retrouvé, ce soir-là, dans le magasin d’Urahara, qui l’avait accueilli avec Renji le temps de la mission. Il l’avait tout de suite reconnu sous sa forme de chat. Renji avait hurlé de peur lorsque le dit chat c’était mis à parler. Ne voulant pas créer tant de frayeur chez son Vice-Capitaine, le noble lui avait alors raconté toute l’histoire. Tout le monde dans la pièce l’écoutait religieusement, et Kisuke fut le seul à remarquer que Byakuya parlait de cela avec distance mais ses prunelles anthracite montraient la douleur qu’il avait ressentie lorsque son Grand-père lui avait annoncé le départ des deux Capitaines.

Lorsqu’il eut fini de parler, le Capitaine avait quitté la pièce sous le regard perdu de Renji. Personne n’avait été à la rencontre du noble qui s’était installé dans un coin sombre de la propriété de l’ancien Capitaine de la douzième division.

A présent, Byakuya était plus ou moins heureux. Malgré le fait qu’il passe pour le plus froid des Capitaines, il avait retrouvé son amie qui n’hésitait pas à revenir à la Soul Society pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. C’était également la seule personne à qui il osait se confier sans avoir peur de trouver un visage hilarant ou moqueur.

Et justement, Yoruichi s’installa à coté de lui alors qu’il buvait une tasse de thé sur l’engawa de sa chambre à la demeure Kuchiki. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu’il la senti. C’était une habitude chez ce chat de venir chez lui sans passer par la grande porte.

« Quand comprendras-tu que tu peux venir ici en passant par la porte principale ?

\- Je le sais, mais je préfère me faire plus discrète. Que dirais tes aïeuls s’ils me voyaient tous les jours arriver à la nuit tombée chez toi ?

\- Ils ne seraient effectivement pas contents. Que me veux-tu ? »

Yoruichi se coucha sur le plancher pour admirer les étoiles et répondit calmement.

« Tu es perdu dans tes pensées à chaque fois que je viens, à quoi pense-tu ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Yoruichi comprit alors que quelque chose n’allait pas chez son protégé et décida de parler pour qu’il ose enfin se confier.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te préoccupe, mais tu devrais résoudre cela très vite.

\- Ce qui me préoccupe ne peut pas être résolu si facilement Yoruichi.

\- Et qu’est-ce que c’est ? Je peux peut être t’aider ? »

Vaincu, Byakuya se laissa tomber et fit reposer sa tête sur l’épaule de son amie comme il en avait prit l’habitude lorsqu’il était plus jeune. Cela surpris la jeune femme qui n’avait pas revu ce geste chez son ami depuis si longtemps.

Byakuya décida de se laisser aller, pour la première fois depuis son départ. Il parla de tout ce qui le préoccupait, de tout ce qui envahissait son être, et Yoruichi le laissa parler sans intervenir, glissant seulement ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène près d’elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu’il lui avoua sa plus grande préoccupation. Celle-là, elle ne l’avait pas vu venir, mais finalement ce n’était peut être pas plus mal. Quand il eut fini de parler, Yoruichi répondit calmement, avec un ton si sérieux que Byakuya n’avait jamais entendu chez elle.

« Je vais t’aider, c’est la moindre des choses, mais tu te rends compte de ce que cela va produire.

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien Yoruichi, mais …

\- Je sais je sais, alors… »

La femme chat se releva et sourit au plus jeune qui soudainement se demanda si le lui avouer avait été une si bonne idée que cela. Mais étrangement, il savait qu’il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Elle le quitta peu après.

***

Renji regardait son Capitaine depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il était certes toujours froid et impassible, mais depuis le temps qu’il le côtoyait, tous les jours, il avait appris à lire dans ses gestes. Et là, il avait du se passer quelque chose d’important, car même si c’était bien caché, Renji voyait son Capitaine un peu plus agité. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque l’on toqua à la porte et que son noble supérieur sursauta avant de se reprendre et d’autoriser la personne à entrer.

Renji vit entrer Yoruichi, toute sourire. Que faisait cette femme ici, alors qu’elle vivait sur Terre à présent ? Et pourquoi son Capitaine grimaçait ?

« Byakuya, est-ce que je peux t’enlever à tes dossiers quelques instant s’il te plait ?

\- Et que veux-tu ?

\- Te parler. »

Comprenant que la femme ne quitterait pas son bureau avant d’avoir eut se qu’elle voulait, Byakuya se leva et entraina l’ex Capitaine de la seconde division en dehors du bureau. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce et Yoruichi incanta un sort de Kido afin de la protéger des oreilles indiscrètes qui pouvaient trainer.

« Bien, c’est fait ! Tiens »

Yoruichi tendit au noble une feuille qu’il reconnu comme un ordre de mission.

« Tu as l’autorisation de te rendre sur Terre.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Pour enfin te soigner de tes allergies.

\- Mais… le Capitaine Unohana…

\- Te donne des anti-allergènes je sais, mais c’est une « façade » Byakuya cesse voir de poser des questions et part sur Terre.

\- Tu es vil, le sais-tu ?

\- Ohh oui, mais c’est ce qui fais mon charme. »

Le noble la regarda intensément, même s’il la connaissait, jamais elle n’avait fait cela, pour qui que ce soit. Il prit la feuille et lu qu’il devait partir dans une heure, et ce pour une durée de vingt-quatre heure.

« Il faut que je prévienne Renji.

\- Je le ferais à ta place, Yamamoto m’a demandé de prendre ta place pendant ce laps de temps.

\- Oh !

\- Et oui, je sais comment l’amadouer. »

Cela, Byakuya le savait, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle y arrivait. En lui, le noble était heureux d’avoir ce temps là pour lui et seulement lui. C’était tellement rare qu’un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres, ce qui n’échappa pas à la femme chat.

« Enfin un sourire ! Dit donc, ils se font rare ceux-là !

\- Depuis que tu es partie, et qu’Hisana est partie elle aussi… »

Yoruichi se ferma légèrement et sans laisser le temps au noble de réagir, elle se colla à lui et l’entoura chaleureusement de ses bras.

« Alors fait ce qu’il faut pour le retrouver d’accord ?

\- Je ne sais pas si cela marchera.

\- Essaye au moins et puis, si tu ne le fais pas comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? »

Byakuya recula légèrement mais resta dans les bras de son amie. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et déclara faiblement.

« Merci Yoruichi, sincèrement.

\- Tu me remercieras demain, aller file au Senkaimon. »

Le noble acquiesça et quitta la division sous les regards étonné de ses subordonnés. Dans sa chambre, il décida de se vêtir civilement avec un hakama et un kimono bleu. Il enleva également ses Kenseikaan, mais garda tout de même son Ginpakukazaharu, après tout, même s’il voulait rester lui-même, il devait porter au moins un attribut qui faisait de lui le chef de clan Kuchiki. Quand il eut fini de se regarder dans le miroir afin de lisser quelques plis, il quitta la chambre et se positionna dans la cour afin d’en ouvrir le portail qui le mènerait sur Terre.

Arrivé devant le magasin d’Urahara, Byakuya du s’arrêter avant d’entrer. Il n’avait pas réfléchi à ce qu’il allait faire ou dire. Perdu dans ses pensées il n’aperçut pas Ginta qui le regardait comme s’il était un fantôme. En fait, l’adolescent ne l’avait pas reconnu, habillé ainsi.

« Eh ! Si vous n’entrez pas vous dégager ! »

Surpris par tant de véhémence dans les paroles de l’ado, Byakuya se retourna et se retint de rire lorsqu’il aperçut le visage devenir aussi rouge qu’une tomate de l’adolescent. Apparemment, le jeune garçon l’avait reconnu.

« Excusez-moi Capitaine Kuchiki je … ne vous avais pas reconnu.

\- Peux-tu demander à Urahara-san de venir s’il te plait ?

\- Oui…oui. »

L’adolescent quitta le palier du magasin pour entrer en trombe dans la réserve où Urahara était en train de ranger ses marchandises.

« Urahara-san, le Capitaine Kuchiki est là et il vous attends dehors. »

Kisuke se releva immédiatement. Comment ca Kuchiki était là, et que venait-il faire ici ?

« Abarai-san l’accompagne ?

\- Non, il est tout seul et… bah v’nez vous verrez bien ! »

Le marchand s’épousseta un peu et replaça correctement ses vêtements, il voulait paraitre propre aux yeux du noble. Il refixa correctement son bob et sorti de la réserve en suivant l’adolescent. Kisuke se sentait fébrile mais n’en montra rien jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à la porte. Devant lui se tenait le noble Kuchiki, sans sa tenue de shinigami, et les cheveux libres de Kenseikaan. Jamais il n’aurait cru le voir un jour dans cette tenue. Son cœur s’affola et se mit à battre irrégulièrement sous la vision qu’il avait devant lui. A cet instant le noble était plus que désirable, et il était sûr qu’il ferait chavirer plus d’un cœur.

Ginta les quitta pour retourner à l’intérieur et les laisser seul. De son coté, Byakuya n’osait dire quoique ce soit, Kisuke ne changeait pas, sauf peut être le fait qu’aucun sourire n’effleurait ses lèvres et que ses yeux reflétait sa surprise. Ce qui était un fait extrêmement rare pour un homme tel que lui.

Inspirant profondément, Byakuya s’approcha de quelques pas et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Kisuke le devança.

« Bien le bonjour Kuchiki-sama, que venez-vous faire ici tout seul ?

\- Le Commandant m’a donné vingt-quatre heure de congé dirons-nous.

\- Oh ! Et bien, le Commandant deviendrait-il moins aigri ? En tout cas, je ne peux nier le fait que vous voir ici et dans cette tenue me laisse perplexe. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Me laisser faire ce que j’ai à faire avant de ne plus en avoir le courage » Pensa le noble. Pourtant celui-ci ne bougea pas, et Kisuke continua.

« Bon, même si le Commandant vous a laissé vingt-quatre heure pour vous, moi je ne les ais pas et j’ai du travail qui m’attends. »

Kisuke se retourna et entra de nouveau dans son magasin sans plus prêter attention au noble. Il se fustigea de jouer les ingrats, mais le voir là l’avait plus abasourdi qu’il ne le disait. Il avait réussi à se contenir au prix d’un grand effort. Mais au fond de lui, il aurait voulu se jeter sur le noble et l’embrasser jusqu’à en mourir. Il arriva dans la réserve et reprit son travail jusqu’à ce qu’il sente le reiatsu du noble près de lui.

« Je viens vous aider. »

Urahara ne répondit rien et le laissa faire. Après tout, il n’y avait juste qu’à prendre les objets et les poser sur les étagères. C’est tremblant légèrement qu’il reprit son travail jusqu’à ce que leurs mains s’effleurent les faisant sursauter tout les deux. Byakuya sentit son cœur s’affoler à ce moment-là. Il ne voulait pas ranger ces choses, ce n’était pas de son rang. Il posa l’objet qu’il tenait dans sa main et se tourna vers le marchand.

« Urahara-san, je ne suis pas descendu sur Terre pour ranger vos marchandises.

\- Ohh quel dommage, mais je savais bien que votre envie de venir sur Terre devait venir d’autre chose que cela, alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Allez faire ce que vous avez à faire. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Kuchiki-sama. »

Byakuya fut blessé par l’attitude distante et la froideur des paroles de l’ex-Capitaine. Il ne voulait pas le voir ainsi, alors c’est courageusement qu’il déclara.

« Ce n’est pas pour rien que le Commandant m’a donné cette journée. Et je n’ai pas envie de visiter ce monde. C’était vous que j’étais venu voir.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. En fait, je peux remercier Yoruichi. Car sans elle, je serais à mon bureau à remplir mes dossiers.

\- Et que me voulez-vous ? »

Les deux hommes étaient l’un en face de l’autre, Byakuya regardait le commerçant dans les yeux. Jamais il ne s’était sentit si vulnérable sous le regard vert de Kisuke. Ce dernier ne pu comprendre pourquoi, mais les paroles du noble le firent bondir de joie. Lui ce qu’il aurait voulu c’est que celui-ci se jette dans ses bras, comme le petit garçon qu’il était il y a des centaines d’années. Mais cela n’arriverait plus jamais.

De son coté, Byakuya ne savait pas comment faire. Il était en face de la personne qu’il voulait retrouver depuis si longtemps et pourtant il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il décida alors de faire comme lorsqu’il était plus jeune, c’est-à-dire, être impulsif. Mais lorsqu’il commença, les mots lui manquèrent.

« Je…

\- Alors Capitaine, on ne sait pas quoi dire ? »

Le noble sentait brutalement qu’Urahara se moquait franchement de lui. Exaspéré, il fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et tourna le dos pour fixer un point dans la réserve. Ses mains tremblait sans qu’il n’y puisse quelque chose et les cacha dans les manches de son kimono. Comment faire comprendre à cet homme ce qu’il ressentait ? Avec Hisana, cela avait été naturel, simple, mais là… Inspirant profondément il décida alors de parler sans le regarder.

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Je n’ai jamais été très à l’aise avec ce que j’éprouve. Je ne laisse pas libre cours à mes envies à cause de ma lignée. On ne m’a pas appris cela. Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque Yoruichi venait me voir quand j’étais adolescent. Même si elle m’exaspérait, elle était toujours là. Mais je l’étais aussi quand vous étiez là. Votre façon d’être, vous avez toujours le sourire, vous répliquez à n’importe quelle phrase et vous êtes intelligent.

\- Que voulez-vous me dire Kuchiki-sama. »

La voix de Kisuke était plus faible qu’auparavant, en effet, celui-ci c’était levé et regardait le dos du noble. A cet instant, il avait envie de lui retirer ce kimono afin de pouvoir se rassasier de la vue de son dos.

« Je veux dire que… je … je souhaite que vous reveniez à la Soul Society, définitivement.

\- J’ai été banni de ce monde, comment pourrais-je y retourner ?

\- Revenez avec moi. »Déclara Byakuya en se retournant. « Je veux que vous reveniez reprendre votre place.

\- Il n’y a plus rien qui m’attend là-bas.

\- Si.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Moi. »

Le regard anthracite qui se posait sur lui ne laissait passer aucun sentiment. Pourtant Kisuke savait au fond de lui que Byakuya était sincère.

« Que feriez-vous lorsque je serais là-bas ? Je ne suis plus Capitaine, je n’ai plus de rang au Gotei 13. »

Ne voulant plus tergiverser, Byakuya s’approcha de nouveau de l’homme et répondit alors qu’il enlevait le bob pour qu’il puisse voir ses yeux. La caresse de cette main qui glissait contre sa joue, fit accélérer le cœur de Kisuke qui n’osait plus bouger ni parler.

« Je souhaite que tu reviennes car je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

\- Pourtant… »

Mais Byakuya ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu’il s’approcha encore plus et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l’ex-Capitaine. Un geste impulsif et inédit pour lui, pourtant il savait qu’il devait le faire pour qu’enfin Kisuke le comprenne. C’était un chaste baiser, mais Kisuke reprit ses esprits, et réalisa que ce qu’il voulait depuis quelques années se produisait enfin. A ce constat, il se laissa aller, entourant les épaules du noble pour répondre au baiser. Celui-ci en devint passionné, et les deux hommes ne se séparaient que pour reprendre leur respiration.

C’était doux et incroyablement tendre. Byakuya se sentait plus heureux que jamais et Kisuke avait enfin le noble pour lui. Lorsqu’enfin ils se séparèrent, Kisuke resta dans les bras du noble et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

« Si j’avais su, je n’aurais pas autant joué. Byakuya, je suis heureux, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ce qui vient de ce passer me rend heureux.

\- Si tu l’es autant que moi je le suis, alors je l’imagine très bien.

\- Jamais je n’aurais cru que tu puisses dire une chose pareille. »

Blessé, Byakuya se détacha et se retourna pour cacher sa colère. Décidément ce marchand ne changera jamais. Pourtant deux bras s’enroulèrent une nouvelle fois autour de lui et une tête se posa sur son épaule.

« Ne t’éloigne pas. Je refuse que tu t’éloigne alors que tu es enfin là.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir dit cela ?

\- Parce qu’il faut bien avouer que personne n’aurait pensé qu’un jour tu te déclare comme cela, et surtout à un homme. »

Lui-même n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il aurait pu le faire, et pourtant c’était le cas, et il ne regrettait rien. Sentir les bras de l’homme que l’on aime autour de soi était merveilleux.

« Depuis combien de temps m’aimes-tu Byakuya ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que depuis ton départ, je me sentais mal. Mais lorsque je t’ai revu ce jour-là, quand je suis venu pour chercher Rukia, j’ai eu l’impression que mon corps c’était soudainement réchauffé.

\- Mais je suis là maintenant et avec toi. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le noble se laissa aller contre son amant et posa son visage contre la nuque de Kisuke pour en respirer sa douce odeur d’eau de Cologne. Tendrement, ce dernier glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène du Capitaine.

« Tu es venu vêtu ainsi pour moi ?

\- Oui, je ne voulais pas venir de façon « officiel » mais civilement, comme je le serais normalement.

\- Alors pourquoi garder ton écharpe ?

\- Je le dois, si je n’ai pas les Kenseikaan, je dois avoir le Ginpakukazaharu, et inversement. »

Voyant la gêne Byakuya, Kisuke proposa en quittant la réserve pour aller dans le salon. Le commerçant revint après avoir fait le thé et interdit à qui que ce soit d’entrer dans la pièce à vivre. Il voulait de l’intimité pour parler librement avec le noble. Celui-ci était installé devant la petite table et l’attendait sagement assis en seiza. Il n’en revenait toujours pas d’avoir réussi. Et encore plus heureux que Kisuke réponde à ses sentiments.

Il n’avait jamais voulu comprendre que ce qu’il avait ressenti ce jour là, c’était un cœur brisé par le départ de la personne qu’il aimait. Mais lorsqu’il en avait parlé à Yoruichi, il avait compris l’étendu de son amour pour lui. Byakuya avait fermé son cœur depuis si longtemps qu’il ne pensait pas réussir à expliquer ce qu’il éprouvait, mais maintenant c’était fait, et il pu admirer son compagnon lorsque celui-ci revint dans la salle.

Le commerçant voulu s’installer en face du noble, mais celui-ci planta son regard dans le sien et lui fit signe de venir près de lui. Kisuke s’installa et fut surpris de sentir le corps du noble se coller à lui. Tournant son visage, il pu le découvrir avec un doux sourire et les yeux fermé, ce qui l’étonna énormément.

« Tu sais que tu es magnifique comme cela ? Cela fait si longtemps que je n’avais pas vu ton sourire. Quand tu étais adolescent, tu souriais toujours, et tu t’énervait très vite lorsque Yoruichi te taquinait.»

Le noble se releva et le regarda surpris. Kisuke sourit et continua.

« Depuis que je t’ai revu, j’ai l’impression de voir un autre homme que celui que j’avais connu adolescent.

\- Tu n’es pas le seul à me le dire. Et je ne peux pas dire pourquoi…

\- Tu n’a pas à t’expliquer, t’en que tu te laisse de nouveau un peu aller au moins avec moi, comme tu le fais avec Yoruichi. »

Byakuya sursauta, alors Kisuke savait pour son comportement avec Yoruichi ? Sentant la crispation du corps contre lui, le commerçant continua.

« Oui elle me l’a dit, tu agis avec elle comme si tu étais resté le même depuis l’enfance. J’avoue avoir été jaloux de cela, car j’aurais aimé que tu fasses la même chose avec moi. Pourtant maintenant je le ressens moins, peut être parce que je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. En tout cas, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis heureux. Ce que je désirais depuis tant d’année c’est enfin réalisé. »

Kisuke entoura le corps du noble et l’embrassa sur le haut du crâne avec tendresse. Tout ce qu’il voulait à présent, c’était lui donner tout l’amour qui couvait en lui et depuis si longtemps. Ils discutèrent toute la soirée, s’embrassant de temps en temps, car même si Byakuya c’était révélé, il n’en restait pas moins un noble qui avait vécu toute sa vie sous les préceptes bien strict, et cela Kisuke en avait bien conscience.

Ce n’est qu’un peu plus tard et après que l’ancien Capitaine ait surpris son amant baillé discrètement, qu’ils décidèrent d’aller se coucher. Cependant, le noble Capitaine crut qu’il allait lui prêter la chambre d’ami, mais il n’en fut rien. Kisuke le prit par la main et l’emmena dans sa chambre. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent Byakuya écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La pièce était épuré mais agréable, il aurait plutôt vu un capharnaüm sans nom. Le bois faisait ressortir le beige du futon et du seul meuble qui ornait la chambre ; une grand armoire en bois patiné.

« Tu peux te changer dans la pièce là. » Kisuke désigna une porte sur la gauche du noble. « Il y a des yukata à moi, nous faisons à peu près la même taille cela devrait aller. Quand à moi je vais me changer dans une autre pièce. »

Lorsqu’il était entré, Byakuya avait cru que son amant se serait jeté sur lui, pourtant il n’en fut rien, au contraire, Kisuke avait l’air calme et serein mais pas excité.

Alors qu’il l’attendait, Kisuke se sentait plus heureux que jamais à l’idée de pouvoir dormir avec l’homme qu’il aimait. Il aurait voulu faire bien plus, mais connaissant son compagnon, il l’aurait peut être repoussé, et puis il préférait que leur relation évolue à leur rythme, après tout pourquoi se précipité ? Byakuya était avec lui à présent.

Ils se couchèrent et instinctivement, le noble colla son corps contre le sien et ils s’enlacèrent tendrement pour s’embrasser. Les baisers restèrent chastes, restant simplement l’un contre l’autre à s’embrasser amoureusement. Lorsqu’ils cessèrent, Kisuke fit reposer sa tête contre celle de son compagnon qui s’endormit plus vite qu’il ne le pensait.

« Si tu savais le nombre d’année que je rêve de tenir dans mes bras comme maintenant… »

Le murmure révélait toute la tendresse et l’amour que nourrissait le scientifique pour le noble endormi. Il ferait tout pour le rendre heureux, lui donner l’amour qu’il avait, le rendre unique à ses yeux. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de tels sentiments, mais c’était pourtant le cas et il ne pouvait nier adorer ca.

Et mine de rien, même si jamais il ne l’avait avoué, il voulait revenir à la Soul Society, et y reprendre sa place. C’était son monde, sa vie, il n’avait vécu que là-bas et il y était né. Il aimait la Terre, mais ce n’était pas chez lui. Et s’il était avec Byakuya c’était encore mieux. Pouvoir revenir dans son monde et vivre avec la personne qu’il aimait, que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Rien…

C’est sur cette pensée qu’il s’endormit profondément, laissant la nuit porter leur avenir. Un avenir qui paraissait soudainement plus heureux pour les deux hommes.

Lorsqu’il revint à son bureau deux jours plus tard, Renji trouva son Capitaine en train de flemmarder devant la fenêtre du bureau. Cette vue l’étonna puisque jamais il ne l’avait vu comme cela. Il se demanda alors ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant ces deux jours pour que son noble Capitaine change aussi radicalement. Lorsqu’il se vit se retourner, il trouva un visage impassible, pourtant Byakuya l’accueilli par un bonjour un peu plus chaleureux qu’habituellement.

« Bonjour Capitaine, comment c’est passé votre journée sur Terre ?

\- J’ai passé une excellente journée, mais à présent, nous avons du travail. »

Renji compris que son Capitaine n’en dirait pas plus. Alors il décida de faire honneur à don Capitaine et de pour une fois, tenter de le laisser de bonne humeur en traitant les dossiers sérieusement.

Quelques heures plus tard on toqua à la porte. Par reflexe Renji autorisa la personne à entrer sans même lever le nez de son dossier.

« Bonjour Capitaine Kuchiki, bonjour Renji-san ! »

Cette voix… il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Urahara Kisuke, mais que venait-il faire à la Soul Society et surtout ici dans leur bureau ? Renji releva la tête et croisa le regard de son Capitaine. Il fut surpris de trouver une lueur indéfinissable dans celui-ci. Il vit bien le changement d’attitude de son supérieur, il ne fronçait plus les sourcils, et même si c’était imperceptible, le Vice-Capitaine sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Il en eut la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard.

En effet, voir Urahara s’approcher du noble et murmurer à son oreille sans que celui-ci ne le repousse valait tout l’or du monde. Mais le must pour Renji qui ne pouvait plus détacher le regard des deux hommes face à lui, fut lorsque Byakuya répondit au scientifique en esquissant un petit sourire.

« A ce soir »

Kisuke avait parlé si tendrement que Renji ne pouvait réfuter ce qu’il venait de comprendre et encore moins lorsque l’ex Capitaine embrassa furtivement la tempe du noble qui se rembrunit immédiatement en le foudroyant du regard. Kisuke quitta la pièce en riant.

« Si quoi que ce soit sort de cette pièce je saurais que c’est toi. »

La menace était claire dans les paroles et le regard de son Capitaine.

« Je ne dirais rien Capitaine, mais si je puis me permettre, je suis content de vous voir ainsi.

\- Merci… »

Et chacun retourna à son dossier après l’interruption de l’ex Capitaine. Renji pensa alors que son supérieur avait l’air heureux et que Kisuke n’était peut être pas si futile qu’il le laissait paraitre habituellement.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit de ma première publication sur ce site ;)


End file.
